The Unintentional Superhero
by ohthatonegirl
Summary: Paige, a girl from our world who is left to fend for herself when her family dies in an accident, is somehow transported into a world that she thought could only exist in comic books. Accidentally arriving in the middle of a world where nothing is as it should be, but knowing about all of it, Paige has to learn to adapt to crime, superhero tempers, and possibly, love. OC/Kaldur
1. The Origin Story

CH: 1 THE ORIGIN STORY

The last thing I remember before struggling to wake up on this alien planet, was of me slipping out of the courthouse after the final readings of my parent's will.

That was quite the loaded sentence. Let me break it down for you as quickly and painlessly as possible…

Exactly one week prior to me escaping the Hall-of-Depression-and-Uncomfortable-Seats, I had gone to a party at my friend's house. It was just us and a few others from our school munchin on snacks and talking. Not doing anything that was remotely worthy of being mentioned, besides the time Brady Anderson, who had been sitting next to me on the couch, shot a mini basketball into the mini basketball-hoop from all the way across the basement living room. That had sent all the boys off on a rampage for a solid minute while the girls and I just rolled our eyes and laughed at their behavior.  
It had gotten close to my curfew, so I had gathered my things and said my goodbyes to my friends, and the ever-vigilant parents that had been sitting upstairs. I had gotten into my car, and had drove the ten minutes home.

Upon arriving at my house, I noticed nothing different. It was only when I opened my front door that I had started to become suspicious. Usually my fat chocolate lab, Scottie, would bound up to me, barking his excitement at my return and begging to be pet. This did not happen that night. Instead, I was met with an empty hallway, illuminated by the kitchen lights down the hall. I could hear voices coming from the direction of my parent's door.

Dropping my keys and my bag on the stairs, I headed over to them to say goodnight. They had always waited for me to make sure I got home safe.

"Hey," I had said into the dark hallway, making my way to the slightly open door of my parent's room. "I'm home!" I said a little louder.

Confused that I wasn't getting any responses back from either of my parents, and still wondering why Scottie hadn't appeared yet, I had quickly finished my walk down to the door, and had banged it open with my palm a little harder than I had meant to, causing the door to 'bang' off the back wall.

What I had seen looked both completely normal, yet very odd.

The voices I had heard before were coming from the only laptop that we owned. It had been sitting between both of them, playing a rerun of a show they hadn't even liked to watch. They had been propped up with pillows, and looked like they had fallen asleep with their heads together. Scottie had been laying on the floor at the foot of the bed, and hadn't even lifted his ears when I had made my loud entrance.

The thing that had really triggered the alarm bells, had been the fact that my dad wasn't snoring. If he was so deep into his dreams that he fell asleep sitting up, with my mom resting her head against his, and with the laptop blaring a foot away from them, then he should have been snoring.

Besides the laptop, everything was silent.

Quickly making my way over to my dad's side of the bed, I had reached out a hand and shook his shoulder, expecting him to jump awake, apologize for falling asleep before I got home, ask me about my friend's party, and then send me to bed.

He had only slumped down farther, his head now resting on his chest, causing my mom's head to slip off his shoulder, and fall into my dad's lap.

Like the scared teen I was, I shook them both, calling for them, asking them to wake up. Soon, it got to the point where I was screaming, begging them to respond.  
I remember having enough sense to grab my phone and call 911. While I had been hysterically telling the dispatcher my address, my blood had run cold at a sudden thought.

My younger brother Owen. He should have been safely asleep upstairs, but I had to check.

"Owen!" I had screamed while dropping my phone and running for the staircase. Taking them as fast as I could, I had forced his door open, yelling his name.  
Laying on top of his covers with a book on his chest, he too, looked to be sleeping.  
I had rushed over to him and had tried to pull him into a sitting position. His head had rolled limply on his neck behind him.

I remember feeling hot tears leak down my face, making everything fuzzy and out of focus. Then there was me pulling Owen off the bed and trying to give him CPR. Soon after that, I had heard muffled voices and pounding at the door downstairs. I had screamed for help, then black spots took hold of my vision.

After that, it was mostly a blur.  
An oxygen mask on my face and the feeling of movement under me.  
People yelling and sirens flashing.  
The smell of disinfectant.  
White walls flashing by.

Then there was nothing. Just blackness for a while.

You know how people say, in books or movies, or even in real life, that when you pass out you don't feel anything. It's like a "blissful, dreamless sleep". I must have not passed out correctly then, because even in the darkness, I knew something was very wrong. The feeling of sorrow was there, but the reason was just out of reach.

The next day I had woken up in the hospital. A neighbor of mine had sat with me through the night, and was asleep in a chair against the wall. It was Dan, a man whose kids I had babysat regularly. His chin was in his fist, and he had been breathing in and out slowly. His posture reminded me of the past few hours, and reminded me of the reality and heartbreak of my situation.  
My crying had woken up Dan who had called some nurses, all of whom had then tried to calm me down for over an hour. That was most of the mourning time I was given, and it was with people I didn't know trying to keep me from crying too loudly.  
A man had come in after that during this. He said he had been my parent's layer, but had moved to being mine since both of my guardians had passed away.  
I continued to sob.

He asked me some questions which I doubt I answered, then a doctor had come in, forcing Dan, the Lawyer, and all of the nurses out of my tiny hospital room. For the first time that morning, it had been quiet.  
The doctor seemed like a nice man, but he knew I didn't have the mental capacity for chit-chat, so he told me what I had wanted to know.

"Do you know what carbon monoxide poisoning is?" He had asked after sitting down on a stool and placing his elbows on his knees, his bald head leveled with mine.

I had stared at him a moment, processing his words, and then nodded, vaguely remembering hearing things about it. Mostly, that if you inhale it long enough, you die.  
The doctor had gone on to explain, in detail, what it does to your system over time. He then told me that I was lucky.

"If you had been in that house even ten minutes longer, you might have died as well." He had told me gravely.

"I wish I had." I had hoarsely whispered back while looking down at the pale blue covers. I couldn't look him in the eye anymore. He had told me that I was lucky to be alive.  
Lucky. It was more like chance. If I hadn't been at my friend's house, I probably could have saved them. Called 911 sooner, or given them all proper CPR, something other than sip soda and talk about the assignments that I didn't want to write. Anything would have been better than knowing I had a chance to possibly change the outcome of this nightmare. Even dying with them was preferable then the helplessness that follows me around and gnaws on my heart.

"Were they in pain?" I had asked when the silence had stretched on for too long.

His face had been a mask of pity. "No," he said, "Like falling asleep."

Soon the doctor left after checking my vitals. A policeman took his place right after. He had explained to me that a pipe under the house had burst and had leaked the poison right into our ventilation. My parents were assumed to have died about an hour before I had called for help, my brother about half an hour after my parents.

And on it went. A never ending line of people I needed to talk to and forms I needed to sign. I had turned eighteen three months ago, so putting me in foster care was, thankfully, out of the picture. My parent's lawyer had asked if I had any other family members that I could stay with until I graduated. I had told him that both sets of my grandparents had died while I was little, and my only uncle was on a remote island in the middle of the ocean that offered almost no Wi-Fi or cell service, teaching English to the natives there.

"We will try and get in touch with him," the lawyer had said, "But in the meantime, because you are a legal adult with no relatives in the immediate area, you can choose the next move." He had said, possibly expecting an answer.

I had blinked up at him, still trying to process all this information, along with what the others had been telling me all day. "What _are_ the next moves?" I asked.

He had sighed and sat down on the hospital chair leaning against the wall. I recognized the look of pity.  
He continued in the same way the doctor had, giving me facts and numbers that I couldn't fully process. Soon, I had become annoyed with his non-stop talking.

"If you were in my situation right now, what would you do?" I had asked sharply, cutting him off midsentence.

He had stared at me, then sighed again.

"The life insurance money you get from both parents is quite a lot. I would suggest holding a funeral service for them as soon as possible, and then moving the remaining money into a savings or bank account for you to use later. I would also consider selling your house. It's a buyers' market right now, and once the pipe is fixed, people will be jumping on the opportunity."

"Why would I want to sell my house?" I remember asking with a bite, too tired and angry to be polite. I had just lost my entire family, and now this man was suggesting I lose my home as well?! I almost couldn't bear the thought.

Another sigh. "The house was not fully paid off before your parents passed away, and even though they left you with quite a sum, without a job, the money will run out while you try to pay the mortgage on a house that holds a single teenager that was meant for a large family. You can pay off the debts with the money you get for the house, along with any other bills, and get yourself a smaller place to live. It'll be easier that way," He says in what I think is his 'understanding' voice, but he sounds like he's annoyed that I don't know about the ways of the world.

Tears had slipped down my chin as I signed all the paperwork. Some were for the house, others for the medical bills, but the worst were the police statements that I had to write out, describing, in detail, what I had seen. ' _If only I had done something different,_ ' I had kept thinking to myself.

Later, when I was finally released from the hospital, I had gotten a ride back home with Dan and his wife. They had offered to let me stay over at their house down the street until the pipe was fixed, and I could move back into my own. Not knowing what else to do, I had agreed. I stayed with them for two days while people entered and exited my home. Some were movers that my lawyer had hired that were taking the big furniture to storage facility, others were construction workers fixing the burst pipe, and a few were some of the last policemen finishing their investigation. The same day I was released from the hospital was also the same day a few news trucks showed up and tried to ask the crew some questions. Dan had asked if I wanted to say anything to the reporters. I had just continued to look out the window.

I didn't go to school. Didn't answer my phone. I hardly left the guest bedroom at all. I had sat and watched as most of my life fell into shambles around me.  
On the evening of the second day, my house was declared safe to move into. I had walked into the almost empty shell of the place I had loved, and felt like I had been betrayed by my own home.  
The lawyer-who's name I should probably remember-said that it would be better to move it so that the construction crew could get to the pipe, and so it would be faster to move into a new apartment. I remember walking into my parent's room where most of the things hadn't been touched. I took one of my dad's superhero shirts, and my mom's pillow, and had gone upstairs. I grabbed my brothers favorite plush dog, and took my haul to my room. I had changed into my dad's shirt, replaced the pillows, and then clung to my brother's dog.  
That night was the hardest. I might have cried, but I don't remember much, other than the hollow feeling of loneliness that only seemed to get darker, and deeper every time I took a breath. It felt like it was swallowing me whole, and in the end, I didn't have the strength to push it away, so I let it take me.  
I feel asleep dreaming of people who would never wake up.

The next two days I had spent packing. I could see the wisdom in my lawyer's thoughts now. I could barely handle one night alone in the huge, empty house, how could I live in it for the long term?

It's amazing how much stuff you can get done when you have nothing else to do but that one task. I didn't worry about tests, homework assignments, or even lacrosse practice. All I had been thinking of was what clothes went into which boxes, or if I really needed all the silverware now that it was only me.

Often the neighbors had come over and offered their help, usually bringing casserole dishes of food with them. I would politely decline, and thank them after they gave their condolences. This went on until the fifth day. The day of the funeral. It cost a small fortune to bury three bodies in the same plot, but I insisted that it was to happen. I would not have them be cremated. I wanted there to be a place where I could visit them.

I had gotten dressed and had actually put some effort into my appearance. I had driven my car down to the funeral home, and cried along with everyone else as people spoke about the injustice of their untimely death. I said a few words, but I don't think many people could hear me over the sound of noses being blown and violent sobbing. Every face I looked at was in some form of pity. I hated that look, but what could I do or say to grieving people who came to show their support? Nothing. So I had to let it be. At the end of the service, I went over to each of the caskets, and spoke individually to each of them. Those words I held deep in my heart, and are quite possibly the only things that had kept me going for the rest of the week. I placed a flower in each of their hands and threw dirt on their caskets. I left long after they had placed their gravestones.

The sixth day I had moved into the condo that I had found for sale while packing earlier that week. It was all unloaded in a few hours, and after placing the necessities in their rightful place, I sat on the newly-made bed, and had looked around me. I didn't know how to process any of it. I felt like I was living outside of myself. Someone else was making all the hard choices while another part of me watched and wondered where all of my feelings had gone.

I don't know how long I sat on the bed, but it had gotten dark out by the time the doorbell rang. Robotically, I had gotten up to get it. It was a UPS man who had me sign something, handed me a package, and then disappeared down the hall. I was in such a state of depression that I didn't wonder how UPS knew where to find me. I had moved into the apartment _that day_ , I don't think I had even changed my address yet. But I didn't think of those things. I was only vaguely interested in the envelope that spilled out of the package when I had ripped it open. Looking inside I found a card. I read it.

It was from my uncle Zack, my mom's younger brother, and now my only living relative. He told me how sorry he was that he couldn't make it to the funeral, and his sadness over the loss of his sister. He surprised me by saying he would be coming to check up on me within the week, and also that he had gotten me something that might take my mind off some things.

Looking back into the envelope, I had tipped it over and spilled the contents into my hand. It was a gold chain with a small, gold pendent dangling from it. It was the shape of a cylinder that pinched off at the top, making a flat area for the chain to penetrate through. There looked to be some small jewels embedded sporadically around it. Probably fake. I doubt Zack could afford anything other than knock-off trinkets with where he was living.  
There looked like there was a seam that went around the middle of it, but I felt like it might break if I tried, so I left it alone.  
I had placed it on the table next to my bed, and had gotten ready to sleep, hoping that the next day would be at least marginally easier than the past week had been.

I went to the courthouse the next day, grabbing the necklace as an afterthought and throwing it into my bag. After sitting around for hours, I finally talked with a man about my parent's will. Everything seemed to be 'looking good', so I left, hoping to go home and mope in silence for the rest of the day.

I didn't get my wish.

As I left the main doors of the courthouse, a man had accidently bumped into me in his rush to get inside. That bump caused my bag to slip off my arm, and fall onto the cement, spilling everything that had been inside it. Sighing, I had squatted down to retrieve my items. After getting almost everything, I noticed the necklace I had gotten from Zack was lying in a heap a little ways away. Walking over to it, I had pulled it up by the chain, and checked to see if it was damaged. Noticing nothing different, I threw the chain over my head to get it out of the way as quickly as possible. As soon as the pendent had settled in place over my heart, the jewels had started to glow. I had looked down at the necklace once I noticed the light, and was shocked to feel the metal becoming hot.  
Before I could take the necklace off to look at it closer, a wave of dizziness had crashed over me.

Putting a hand to my head, I tried to get to the park bench that was sitting a few feet away. I don't think I ever made it.

After what felt like passing out, I was vaguely aware of a sensation that felt like being sucked through a thin straw. Everything was pushed together, then pulled apart again. It felt like there was no oxygen to breath. This went on for, what felt like, quite a while, until finally, everything 'whooshed' back into stillness.  
My eyes had closed during this horrible trip, and they still were, but I could feel the cold concrete under my cheek where I must have fallen over outside the courthouse. There was an annoying ringing in my ear making it hard to hear anything going on around me, but the one thing I could hear was a very loud alarm, blaring somewhere above me. Hopefully, it was an ambulance.

As soon as those thoughts had flittered through my semi-conscious mind, someone's fingers pressed against my throat. My skin felt like it had gone through a meat-grinder, and the added pressure did not feel good in the slightest. I might have moaned my displeasure, I can't quite remember, but soon the fingers were removed and hands were turning me onto my back. More air was available to me now, but the movement against my skin made it hard for me think of anything but the pain. With my brain confused on what to focus on, the pain, the free pressure from my lungs, or the loud alarm still blaring in my ear, I started to cough. The pain from the coughing made me cough even more because my body needed more air, which then irritated my skin, which made me want to voice my displeasure, which made the pain even worse when I tried to take a bigger breath to speak.  
Someone must have noticed my plight, because soon after, I felt strong arms pick me up and walk in the direction that I was hoping was the ambulance truck.  
Before I could think of doing much else, something that smelled like honey was sprayed over my face. I remember starting to think of the reasons why someone would do such a weird thing, when all of a sudden I didn't care anymore, and I could feel myself being pulled back into a state of unconsciousness. I tried to fight it, thinking I was going to be pushed through a straw again, but it was too late.  
The last thing I noticed was someone slipping the necklace off of me before I dove into blackness.


	2. Halloween Comes Early

Sorry I didn't specify things in the first chapter. This story is going to be in the timeline of the first season, right after they come out of the 'Failsafe' episode.  
A lot of this is not edited, so please help me when it's needed. Also I have a tendency to move from past and present tense. I am sorry for this. Again, I will go through and edit it later, right now I just want the story written down.  
I don't own Young Justice, but sometimes I just have stories that I need to get out of my head, and those are mine, so ask before using please.

CH: 2 HALLOWEEN COMES EARLY

The reason that I am dragged out of my peaceful slumber, is not because of the constant beeping that's originating at my left, or because of the itchy blankets laid over me, or even the fact that I can hear lowered voices nearby. It's the feeling of my body being forced down into my bed by too much gravity. You read that right. Gravity. I was woken up because I felt like I was going to be sucked into my mattress. And, now that I was awake, it was starting to make me feel sick.

After a few minutes of trying to re-induce my sleep, I resign myself to the fact that I wasn't going to be falling back asleep, I sigh, which only reminds me of how much my skin had hurt. But to my surprise, I feel normal. Taking another cautious breath, I'm happy to find that the burning is gone. Actually, I feel pretty good.  
 _'I wonder what kind of drugs they put me on,'_ I think to myself.

After wiggling my fingers and toes to see if I was, actually, fully intact, I dare to open my eyes.  
Even with them closed, I could see through my eyelids that all the lights were on, and nobody had had the sense to dim them.  
Determined anyway, I open them the barest slit. Quickly, I close them again, my eyes watering at the harsh light.

After squinting, scrunching, and blinking, my eyes enough times for them to adjust, I start to take in the shapes and forms of the things around me.  
From what I can tell from my prone position on the bed is that I was indeed in a hospital, but not one that I was familiar with. Instead of white walls, low ceilings and thin walls, everything looks to be made of metal, the ceiling is at least ten feet high, and there are separate beds spaced evenly throughout the room.  
I slowly shift my head over to look at the machine on my left. It's a heart monitor, like I suspected. It looks normal enough, but what catches my attention are the people standing a few feet behind it. They look like they are in the middle of a heated debate. I assume they are nurses, but it takes me a moment to think of what kind of hospital would let their staff dress up like characters out of a comic book.  
One is very tall and broad, with dark hair and piercing eyes, playing his character of Superman to the fullest. The other is dressed in the full Batman suit, so I'm not able to get off much about him, except that he was slightly shorter than the Superman.

I clear my throat, not only for their attention, but because I catch myself about to laugh, and I don't want to seem rude.  
The intense whispering stops, and both comic book characters look up at me. With both of their stern gazes fixed on me at the same time, I'm almost convinced they are real.  
Flicking the thoughts away as soon as they come, I give a little smile to the men. It's probably the most my mouth has stretched upwards in the past week. They don't return my efforts.  
Right then, I get an idea about where I am.

"Am I at a children's hospital?" I ask, my voice sounding loud in the empty room.

The one dressed like Superman raises an eyebrow.

"I mean, I know you guys take your jobs seriously and everything, but I'm eighteen. You don't have to dress up if I'm the only patient your seeing in here," I say into the room. I swear I can almost hear my voice echoing back, that's how large and empty this room is.

"Why do you think you're in a children's hospital?" Asks the one dressed as Batman. His voice sounds almost exactly like the one in the cartoons that I used to watch with Owen.

I blink at the similarity, but brush past it and try to answer his question without offending their obvious dedication to the job.

"Well, it would have been cool to have guys like you at the other hospital, but I only know of the hospitals for kids who have their nurses dress up to make them happy around Halloween. I think there is one close to where the courthouse is, so my guess is that they brought me here to get help as quick as possible." I say, my voice getting quieter at end as they stare me down.

 _'They're quite intimidating when they are in character,'_ I think to myself.

It's Superman's turn to talk, "Miss, you're not at a hospital, and we are not nurses." He says in a no-nonsense tone.

"Are you the doctors then?" I ask, confused.

"No." Says Batman.

I stare at them for a moment. "Then why are you dressed up as superheroes?" I ask.

The two men take a glance at each other before looking back and addressing me.

"Because we are." Says Superman.

I can't help it. A snort of laughter is quickly released as I sit up on my elbows so I can lean against the headboard. "Right," I say.

Both look at me. One of them, as if I have lost my mind, the other, contemplating something far beyond my understanding. The one dressed as Batman closes the few feet between us in a few strides, and comes to stand next to my bed.

I see him glance at my vitals, but then all of his focus is back on me. I feel the hairs on my neck stand up. His stare is unnerving.

"Tell me the last thing you remember before waking up." He says in a, highly convincing, Bat-like voice.

I take in a breath through my nose and break eye contact by rubbing my eyes with my palms. It feels like I have been asleep for hours.

"Uh…" I start, "…I was leaving the courthouse wanting to go home…someone bumped into me and my bag slipped. I remember picking up my stuff, and then putting on the necklace I got from my uncle. Then everything started to hurt, and there was a loud alarm going off somewhere…" I say while looking down at my hands, trying to come up with any more coherent details.  
"I'm sorry that's all I can remember." I say to the Batman guy as I glance back up at him.

His facial expression changes from impassive, to a slight frown.

Before he can ask me another question, the one dressed like Superman joins Batman at the side of my bed.

"Why do you think we are in costumes?" He asks.

I give him a dry stare. "Is this some sort of concussion test? You know what, fine. I'll answer your question. Because superheroes only exist in comic books or cartoons. There, you happy? Do I have a concussion or not?" I ask, becoming irritated.

"I'm starting to think you do," says Superman, more to his buddy Batman than to me, but his message is still clear.

Now I'm mad.  
"Fine! You want more proof that I don't have a head injury, then I'll give it to you. If I was so badly injured, then how could I not only know your character's names, but also their secret identities?" I say, staring down the Superman die-hard.

He raises his eyebrow again, but hardly seems impressed.  
"You know our secret identities." He says with obvious skepticism.

I'm heated now. Who does he think he is? Anyone with a proper childhood knew these guys names, just because I was a girl meant that I didn't!?  
"Superman's real name is Kal'El. He's from the planet Krypton that had a red sun. His parents shipped him to earth when his planet was dying, and some farmers picked him up when he crash-landed in their field. They took him in as their own and named him Clark Kent. He works at The Daily Planet as a reporter, and is secretly in love with Louis Lane." I say.

A little smug smile tugs at the corners of my lips as his mind slowly registers what I have said. His eyebrows reach so high that they might fly off his head, and his mouth looks one step away from falling open in shock. I'm silently impressed with his commitment to his acting though.

A small part of me that hasn't stirred in over a week starts to whisper encouragement to the feelings that I have dismissed for a while. Giving in to the want to express myself, I continue to egg on the man in the Superman attire.

"Personally, I think it's crazy that Clark can go undetected as Superman by just a pair of glasses. I mean really, that is one of the dumbest things I have ever heard of. I know he's limited to the fact that he doesn't wear a mask, but Martian Manhunter can change into John Jones, and both Hal Jordan and John Stewart have their rings to hide them. Heck, even Batman here has a mask and lots of money, but everyone knows at least the Original Seven's secret identities. I think something more serious than a concussion would have to erase that kind of long-term memory." I say.

The room is quiet.

The one dressed like Superman is so disturbed that I don't even think he knows that he looks it. The Batman guy hasn't noticeably changed, but I can sense from his stiff posture that he is quite surprised.

I sigh after a few more moments of silence.

"Listen, guys. I have been in and out of hospitals for the past week. Thanks for giving me a memory that I will tell my grandkids about, but I'm so ready to just go home, put on my pajamas, curl up on the couch for a few hours, and then try to go to bed without the aid of sleep medication. So if you could please sign whatever release forms are mandatory, that would be very much appreciated." I say.

For another moment they both don't move. Then, like a flip of a switch, the Batman guy puts two fingers to his ear.

"Flash, I need you in the med-bay now. Bring J'onn with you." He says, followed by a 'beep'.

Before I can wonder how a hospital got that kind of technology, an impossibly fast red blur whisks in the room and freezes at the foot of my bed.

"What's up Batsy?" Says the blur, who is wearing a Flash costume.

I blink at him. My brain catches up to what I have just seen, and my mouth falls open without my permission. Before I can start to form any sort of question, a green man floats into the room and lands at the Flash's side. _Floats_!

"You called?" Says the green man in a monotone voice.

Somewhere in my mind, some of the pieces click together, wanting me to believe that the impossible was happening. But all the other parts of my brain are in fierce denial of what was plainly in front of me. So I did the only thing that made sense. After staring at all the men surrounding my bed for a moment, I sing my legs over the side of it, stand up, and head for the exit.

No one stops me. Once I get close to the sliding door though, I hear a 'whoosh', and then there's a red and white chest blocking my path.

"Hold up little lady, you can't just—" Flash starts to say.

"I don't know where I am or how I got here, so I suggest you get out of my way, Berry, so that I can go find out." I say to the lightning bolt on his chest.

I see his breath catch when I say his name, and guess that he is probably too shocked to do much other than stare, so I take the moment and sidestep around him.

Walking quickly down the hall, I try not to make eye contact with any of the people that I pass. Out of the corner of my eye though, I occasionally see figures in bright costumes pass me by. Some don't notice when I pass, others watch me with curiosity or suspicion for a moment, before they turn and walk away. Another piece of the puzzle slips into place, and I regretfully take a look at my wandering thoughts.  
 _'I can feel the ground beneath me, and hear the hum of an unseen engine. The people look real and are different from one another in every possible way. Although it seems impossible, something in my gut is telling me this isn't a dream,'_ I think.

Eventually, I come to a massive room filled with different kinds of exotic plants. I even hear birds chirping. I don't look at the plants too long, because behind them is a sight I would have never thought to see in my lifetime.  
I walk up to the floor-to-ceiling windows, and a shot of fear goes through me when I realize this window is the only thing standing between me and the endless void of space a few inches away.  
I force my hand to press against the glass, and stare.

The Earth looks bigger then what I imagined it to be. It's also more brown than green. I watch as clouds drift slowly across its surface, and know, for certain now, that this is too real to be a dream.

I watch the Earth spin for a while before the peace is broken by footsteps. If I knew anything about him, it was that he let me hear him coming, which I was grateful for.

I don't turn as he comes to stand next to me, and when he stops, he is silent.

I break it first. "Where am I?" I ask.

Looking forward, he answers me mildly. "I believe that you came through a wormhole from a parallel universe."

I slowly let my head fall, and press my forehead to the glass.

"What's the date?" I ask.

"The twenty fourth of October." Batman says. His breath fogs up the glass in front of him.

I nod, my forehead rubbing against the cold window. "Did I show up yesterday?"

"Yes." He doesn't look away from the window.

"Well, we know that we're in the same time line then." I say, more to myself, then sigh and continue to watch the world spin below me.

"How much do you know about this world?" Batman asks after another minute of silence goes by.

I finally lift my head to look at him. He does the same.

Staring at the mask that had been behind some of my best memories with Owen, I answer him.

"Back where I'm from, you guys are all a fantasy. First you were comic books, then a cartoon show. Now there are movies and video games about you too. There are so many different versions and companies that have tried it their way, but the names and backgrounds are mostly constant." I say.

"How much do you know." He says again. He doesn't say it, but he wants to know how much I know about him. Secrecy is his main defense, and I can understand his need to assess how much of a threat I could be to them all.

Another sigh.

"Your name is Bruce Wayne. A billionaire who inherited his fortune from his parents when they died when you were a kid. I don't know what happened during the in-between parts of a torn up child, and the man who became a vigilante, but I know you have a batcave hidden under the mansion that you can get to by some secret entrances in your house. I know who Alfred is. I know how you adopted Richard Greyson when his parents died in the circus, and is the first Robin. He goes on to become- "

"Stop." Batman says.

I look back up at him. He doesn't sound angry other than his naturally gruff voice, which surprises me.

"Why?" I ask, "I thought you wanted to know."

"Some of those things haven't happened yet. If you go on to tell me what's in my future, or anybody's future for that matter, it could change the reality how _you_ know it's supposed to turn out to be." He replies.

I give another nod and look out the window again.

"How far into the future do you know?" He asks eventually.

I look back at him.

"Well, it depends on what reality this is, but I have a good guess of which one. Your costumes would look different, and I remember this room in the Watchtower. Do you guys have a secret team of super kids hanging out under a mountain by any chance?" I ask a tad sarcastic.

His scowl deepens, so I take it as a 'yes'.

"Then I know from about now till next year, then there's a five-year gap where I know about some key things, and then about a year after that." I say.

"How do you know about all of this. Even people who _know_ of a TV show don't usually remember the details." Batman states.

I don't mean to, but my mouth gives a little quirk upwards. It's a sad smile though, and it doesn't last very long.

"My little brother was a nut for all things superhero. We would watch the new episodes when they came out on TV, and the first season was on Netflix. About a month ago he got phenomena and my parents had to go out of town for the weekend. He felt too sick to move from the basement, and I was charged with babysitting, so we sat down there for two days and watched all the episodes over again. I couldn't forget some of this stuff if I wanted to," I say with a nostalgic laugh. "…I don't want to." I finish.

He's silent again.

"Are they gone?" he finally asks.

I look back down at the window, not very surprised at his question. I nod once.  
"Carbon monoxide poisoning," I say.

He gives a shallow nod in return, and for some unknown reason, his gesture touches me more than any of the hundred others I had received. Tears are suddenly in my eyes, and I try to blink them back as I clear my throat. If Batman notices, he doesn't comment.

"So," I say, "now what? Can you get me home?" I ask.

He stares at me a moment, looking like he's trying to find the correct words to explain, and comes up with "No."

"How come?" I ask, feeling a small part of me getting excited over the fact that I didn't have to go back to my solitary world of depression quite yet. I mentally 'hushed' the thoughts and try not to think of them again, ashamed that I could feel good about leaving behind my home, and the remains of my family.

"The necklace was what transported you from your parallel world, and it was damaged when we found you. I have never seen such technology, and we have little hope of repairing it, if at all soon. I'll have our experts examine it, but it looks like you'll be staying for now," Says Batman.

Emotions that I can't begin to decipher roll through me. Before I can dwell on them more, Batman continues.

"Your bag with your identification came through with you, that's what helped base my theory that you were somehow transported here when you didn't show up in any of my searches. I recommend you keep your name, and I will enroll you in a high school that some of the members of the Team attend. I assume you know all their identities as well?" He asks briskly, giving no time for me to argue against anything he was saying. Not that I could argue with Batman, but I might have tried to possibly voice my concerns.

"…yes." I respond to his question once I realize what it is.

He nods again, "You will be living at the Cave with the Team. You will be expected to train with them, assist in recon missions, and provide any information during times that could prevent fatalities or injuries. That said, you cannot tell them where you are from, or how you know your information." He throws at me.

"Wait, what? Back up! You just said I couldn't tell _you_ anything because it might blow up the universe or something. Now you're saying that I have to help the Team by giving _them_ information, but they can't know how I know about their deepest darkest secrets, or how exactly a mission will turn out!?" I exclaim, my voice rising without thought. "Also, missions!? I can't punch without breaking a bone, I have a solid 8-minute mile if I push myself, and I'm only average at anything that involves a target. I offer nothing to the Team except information, and most of it is personal stuff that won't help for a while. How could I _possibly_ be of any help to a team of superheroes?" I end quietly.

Batman continues to stare at me for a moment, waiting for me to stop ranting I'm guessing.

"Regular people burdened with irregular circumstances can often turn into the best kind of heroes." He says.

I open my mouth to reply, but close it quickly when I realize he's not just trying to give me a pep talk. Sighing, I drop my gaze from his, close my eyes. I give him a nod, and hope that I'm making the right decision.


	3. Interrogation

Thanks for the reviews for those of you who commented, it made my day just that much better. J  
Just for the future, if you don't like the story, then simply stop reading please.  
Yes, I know there are some mistakes, and for the other future comments about how this story might move too fast, or that Paige doesn't act the way you think she should, I'm sorry. I am aware of it, and I will be getting more into Paige's personality and features soon, but I think I know my character better than anyone, and I needed to get the ball rolling. But other than that, I think I am/will be portraying the other characters almost spot-on. …. Anyway.  
Same as before. I don't own YJ but I do own my story. Please ask before borrowing.

CH 3: Interrogation

Being transported through a Zeta Tube is one of the things that I never thought I would ever have an experience with. Mostly because it was a fictional thing, and an insignificant one at that, but then again, I never thought I would have conversations with Batman, and look how that turned out.

After my heart-to-heart with the man in black, I had been escorted back to my bed in the 'med-bay', where a grumpy Flash, and the others, awaited me. I was then put through an interrogation involving three bad tempered superheroes, and an impassive J'onn trying to read my mind to make sure what I was saying was the truth. Emphasis on the word _trying_.

"Her mind works differently than any others I have read before. There are mental blocks put in place for specific things, mainly for the information we are trying to verify, but also for a personal trauma that has occurred recently. If I try and pry into her brain too hard for the answers we seek, I am afraid that I might do more damage than that which has already transpired, while trying to retrieve the answers to our questions." I had heard Martian Manhunter say to the others in the hallway after the interrogation, assuming that I couldn't hear them.

"So there's no way to know if what she's telling us is the truth?" Demanded Flash, who was obviously still unnerved by the fact that I had called him by his secret identity earlier.

"Not necessarily." Said Martian Manhunter. "I can detect the mood imbalances of humans if I concentrate on them, and throughout the questioning, nothing came to my attention that seemed suspicious."

Flash had grumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"Why are we trusting her in the Team at all?" Asked Superman, "She could be a danger to every one of them by slipping up and saying something she shouldn't."

Batman was the one to answer, "Not only is she a rare and very valuable asset, but this is also a chance to remind the Team that everyone, even normal every-day citizens, can become greater than themselves. Regular humans can be more than just faces in the crowd. If we don't remind them of this now, they will never learn."

His last example had nagged at me the rest of the night. Yes, it was a strong point, but there were probably hundreds of others who could fill my place, and be half the risk. Why was he insisting that _I_ go?

I had eventually fallen asleep on my assigned rock-that-was-disguised-as-a-bed, and then took a shower this morning. I had actually felt the two days' worth of grime fall off my skin.  
When I had gotten out, a fresh pair of plain clothes sat next to my towel. I had dried off, changed into the grey shirt and blue jeans, then went to the mirror in the large locker room to look at my reflection. It was the first time I had looked at myself since arriving at the Watchtower. Almost nothing was different.  
My hair was brown, but I still had some hints of my auburn highlights, and it still reached the middle of my back. My eyes were the same hazel color as I remembered them, if not a bit red-rimmed from lack of sleep. My lips were surprisingly not chapped, as was the usual, and I still had my scattering of light freckles across my small nose. I looked the same height as I remembered, short but not tiny, and my teeth were still straight. Nothing noteworthy or mentionable, but it felt nice to look at something familiar again, even if it was my own face.

Martian Manhunter had brought me some breakfast when I returned to the medbay, which I had shyly thanked him for, not quite able to look him in the eye. It wasn't because of his personal appearance; it was more the fact that when he dug through my mind, it felt more personal and embarrassing than if someone had strip-searched me. Things that I didn't want to remember or acknowledge were brought to the surface, where I felt my audience examine and judge my private thoughts and memories. It wasn't something that I wanted to go through again.

After breakfast, I was escorted by Batman to another massive room that also overlooked the earth, but, more importantly, housed some of the massive Zeta Tubes that transported the heroes to and from the orbiting planet below.

And now I was about to step into one.

"I have already programed you into the Cave's system, along with the location of the base the Team uses. Robin will show you how to function all the equipment when you are settled. I will also be giving him the passcodes you will memorize for emergencies. Step onto the platform, and hold still." Batman says in his typical all-business tone.

He then surprises me by pulling out my bag from somewhere in his outfit, and hands it over to me.  
I look at it for a second, then reach inside to check that my phone and wallet are still there. I look up at Batman.

"You looked at my phone records or something, didn't you?" I question.

Again, his silent response is all the answer I need.

A sigh escapes me.

I swing the strap over my shoulder, and nervously head for the middle of the platform. Batman presses a few more buttons, and then he is quickly striding over to stand next to me. He doesn't say anything as he stops, and I don't have the time to rush out of the tube, like my instincts had convinced me to do, before the female robotic voice says something above me. Then there's a flash and a tingle, and all of a sudden we are in a familiar place, yet one that I have never been to before.

A long green couch is off to my right and sits in front of a massive TV. The kitchen is placed behind the couch, and a cleared space in front of me is, where I'm guessing, the sparring and mission briefings happen. A hall on the far left looks like the one that would lead to the hanger, and the one on my right looks like it leads to the other bedrooms.

This is all I am able to take in before the Team step into the main room together. Instantly, I feel my insides turn into knots. Even though I had just spent the last 24 hours with Batman and the Justice League, which was definitely intimidating, my nerves seemed to go into overdrive when the Team's gazes land on me.

I grip the strap of the bag hanging across my chest. I don't have the nerve to say anything as they approach, but I do have enough willpower to hold their gazes. Some longer than others.

M'gann, Wally, Kaldur, Zatanna, and Robin all look curious, while Conner seems indifferent, and Artemis looks a cross between suspicious and hostile.

They all approach Batman eagerly non the less, but Robin is the first to speak.

"Do you have a lead about the stolen alien tech?" He asks eagerly.

"No," Says Batman, "Conner's last escapade has quieted the criminals in charge of the most recent burglaries, but I assume they will soon begin again, then you are authorized to finish your investigation."

"Who's the newbie?" Artemis asks sharply, cutting off Robin's next question.

Batman glances at me, then looks back up to address the Team.

"This is Paige. She has a special ability that has been voted worthy, by the Justice League, to aid with the future investigations and missions lead by the Team." He says quickly.

"We keep scoring on the ladies, man!" I hear Wally whisper to Robin. "Let me guess," Continues a smiling Wally, this time addressing me, "you have telekinesis! I've always wanted that power." He says enthusiastically.

I look up at Batman who nods slightly.

"No, I don't have telekinesis." I say quietly, but firmly.

"Super strength then?" He says just as cheerful.

"No." I respond.

"Super speed?"

"I don't like to run."

"Sonic voice?"

"I don't sing."

"Advanced fighting skills?"

"Can't punch."

"Scientific genius?"

"I got a B in chemistry once."

"Involved in the 'mystic arts'?"

"Can't do a single card trick." I say.

Every question Wally asks slowly becomes more serious as he goes along, until eventually, he's somber. He looks from me, to Batman, to me, then back again, ending on Batman. He, and the rest of them by now, all have expressions of amusement or confusion.

"Well then, what is your power?" Asks Robin with a grin.

Again, I look up at Batman who gives me a slight nod. I sigh and look back at the teenagers in front of me.

"I can sense things about the future." I decide.

The Team blinks at me for a moment.

"So, like a psychic or something?" Says Conner.

"Or something." I reply.

Artemis lets out a burst of laughter, drawing everyone's attention.

"You've got to be joking," She says, "a 'sort-of' psychic on the team? What help is that when we have Miss Martian?" She snorts.

In the back of my mind, I feel my brain trying to rationalize with me, knowing that she has just gone through a traumatic experience with the whole 'simulation gone bad' thing, -Batman had briefly filled me in earlier- but I can't help it. She might have gone through one hard experience, but I had just had my world ripped apart with the death of my family, and then I was transported to a parallel universe where people and superheroes shouldn't exist, and had no choice but to start school again, while working with a team of superhero teenagers who were superior to me in every conceivable way. So I give her a warning only she would understand.

I look Artemis straight in the eye for the first time, and say something I know I will regret.

"How are your _parents_ doing, Artemis?" I say with a knowing undertone. I don't mean to, but I can't help feeling a burst of smugness when I see her smirk disappear from her face.

Before I get reprimanded by Batman, or anyone is able to dwell on my vague statement for too long, I address the whole team.

"Let's just say that I know more things than you would guess. I can basically give you intel on all your missions. Even things you don't know about yet." I say.

"Even I can't predict the future. How can you know these things as fact?" M'gann asks me.

Again, I give a quick glance at Batman, but look away before he can return it.

"I can't tell you." I say.

"Why not?" Wally asks.

Thankfully, Batman answers for me. "The League has made that information classified, and will only be shared when we believe the time is appropriate." He says, giving Robin a warning look, his tone allowing no room for argument.

Already the Team is showing signs of distrust, glancing at eachother and shifting on their feet in obvious signs of agitation.

I sigh and turn to Batman.  
"I knew they wouldn't understand. This was a mistake. Please, can we just go before it gets worse?" I plead in a whisper. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see the others forming a loose circle. None are talking, but their expressions are changing like they would be in a voiced conversation. I remember that they have a psychic link they use when they don't want to be heard, and my heart plunges even further down into my stomach.

Batman watches the others for a moment, and then turns to look at me. As usual, I can't see an expression on his face, but the feeling I'm getting is that he doesn't want me to give up that easy. I try and plead with him through my expression. This world is not meant for someone like me. I offer nothing to these heroes except their personal secrets. Even I wouldn't want someone like me on their team.

I'm shocked when Kaldur breaks the tense silence.

"Do you know more than just mission details?" He asks me.

I blink, having expected a much different response.

"...yes." I say when I find my voice.

"Can you elaborate?" He asks.

I blink again, eventually giving him a slow shake of my head.

He nods thoughtfully, then goes back to his silent conversation with the group.

I look at my shoes, which have been scuffed from the multiple times I have worn them, but mostly from the recent falls I have suffered.

The team is still in their silent conversation when I hear the padding of huge feet, and a high pitched squealing. Looking up, I see that Wolf and Sphere have come in from the area that I assumed was the hanger. Both head for the direction of Superboy, but surprise everyone when they continue past him and over to where Batman and I stand. Sphere races ahead of Wolf, and rolls to a stop in front of me.

All the eyes in the room are now on me, the silent conversation obviously put on pause.

Sphere continues to squeal in her high-pitched tone, rolling slightly backwards and forwards, as if excited about something and can't contain her enthusiasm. Slowly, a small smile stretches onto my lips as I reach my hand up, placing it on her warm metal and giving her a few pats.

"Hello, Sphere." I say quietly. She hums, sounding almost as if she's purring.

I can feel some of the tension from the heroes standing behind Sphere, but I can't see them because of the mass of metal directly in front of me. Then it's Wolf's turn to surprise everyone.

Coming into view from around Sphere, Wolf makes his way over to me. I never realized how big he was! Standing in front of him, his head reaches well over my shoulders.

With my left hand still pressed against Sphere, I look down again, not making eye contact, and slowly hold out my right hand, palm up, for Wolf to smell. I can sense him staring at me, his black eyes intently studding me for long moments until, finally, he leans down and sniffs my palm. After a thorough sniffing, he gives the middle of my hand a quick lick, causing me to stiffen at the unexpected wetness. He looks back up at me, his tongue hanging out of his mouth while panting, before he lets out a 'Yip' and starts to maul my face with slobbery kisses. Laughing in surprise, I step backward from the attack and trip over my own feet, causing me to land on my butt. Wolf takes this opportunity to continue his torture, the massive dog standing over me and licking my face until I don't feel a single spot that has escaped his large, wet tongue.

"Wolf!" I laugh while pushing on his chest, "Stop! I…can't…breath!" I continue to quietly giggle, moving my head from side to side to try and escape his onslaught of affection.

Giving one last lick between my eyes, he steps over my legs, walks around me, and then sits at my side, facing the astonished team of superheroes. Sphere had moved to my other side, still giving the occasional squeal, which I assumed meant that she was happy.  
I wipe my face as much as I can with the sleeve of my shirt, a small smile remaining on my face.  
Mid-wipe, I suddenly notice the silence in the big room. I drop my arm quickly, and look up at the teenage heroes that still stand in their half circle a few yards away. Some have their mouths open while others eyebrows have disappeared into their hairline, but one thing is obvious; that was very unexpected. The only one who seems unsurprised is Batman, which was to be expected.

"How do you know their names?!" Conner almost growls at me.

"Uh…" I say, trying to come up with something believable. "…I heard them in a vision?"

Conner continues to glare at me, his only response is to 'humph' and then fold his arms in obvious anger. I hear Zatara whisper something to Robin, who nods at her in agreement, then looks back in my direction.  
Something catches his eye, and I see a large grin cover his face before he brings both hands up to cover his laughter. Kaldur elbows him, trying to stop his loud giggles, but Robin pokes Wally, and then points back at me. Wally's grin looks one step away from splitting his face open, and can't seem to help it when he lets out a large snort. Soon, the two fall into hysterics, holding onto each other while slapping their knees, unable to control their mirth. I look at the others, confused at what is so funny, to see M'gann and Zatanna both holding a hand up to their mouths where obvious smiles are being hidden. Thoroughly confused, I look over at the rest of the team. Artemis looks like she's trying to keep a straight face, but the corner of her mouth twitches every time Wally and Robin begin a new round of laughter. Conner keeps a straighter face, but it's more calm then moments before, as if almost on the border of emotion. I meet Kaldur's eyes last, where I can see amusement flashing across them. His mouth quirks up into a shallow smile when our eyes meet.

Not liking the feeling from their gazes, especially Kaldur's, I look back down at my shoes while placing my hand on Wolf's back, slowly twirling his fur in my fingers. The laughter from the boys continues to echo in the large cavern, but it's more muffled then before. I hear footsteps coming towards me, and I look up when tan feet appear in my field of vision. Kaldur stands in front of me with his hand lowered and an expectant look on his face. Slowly, I place my hand in his, and stand when encouraged by his tug upward. He turns to face the others with a small grin on his lips.

"I cannot speak for everyone on the Team, but I for one believe Paige would be a welcome addition to our group." He says while making eye contact with every teenager in the room. They all take a moment to think on their leader's words, then slowly, they start to voice their agreement. I can only stare and try and keep my mouth from falling open.

"She's cool," Says Wally, "even if she doesn't have telekinesis." He smiles.

"It will be nice to have another girl on the Team," Says Zatanna, M'gann nodding in agreement.

"Now we have an equal number of each!" M'gann exclaims, clapping her hands together in excitement.

"If Wolf and Sphere like her, then I guess she's OK." Conner grumbles out.

"Hey, secret intel on missions is always a bonus." Says Robin, flashing a grin at me.

The others seem to stare at Artemis, waiting for her to say something. Sighing, she seems to deflate, pride no longer holding her up or dominating her expression.  
"Ok, ya, it wouldn't hurt for her to stick around." She mutters.

These responses are the ones I had not expected to hear, and from the giggling that's coming from M'gann, my expression must mirror my thoughts.

"Come on," She says while walking over to me and placing a hand on my arm. "We have some extra rooms down the hall. Let's go get you cleaned up." She said.

I blink at her, confused. She notices my expression and gives a little giggle, then motions to my hair.  
I cautiously reach up to touch it, feeling the ends sticking up in various directions, along with more of the slimy dog slobber.

"Gross." I say, giving a little glare at Wolf, who only looks more pleased with himself.

More giggling from M'gann, and Zatanna comes over to stand by me as well, laughing at the expression on my face.

"Come on," She says, "there's a room right across from mine that's available. You can change, then M'gann will give you the 'grand tour'."

I look down while walking with the girls, vaguely hearing a conversation with Batman and the other Team members.

"Something wrong?" M'gann says in her motherly tone.

I look up and give a small shrug, followed by an even smaller smile, embarrassed about my current predicament.

"I don't have anything to change into." I say, a slight blush warming my cheeks.

The girls exchange a glance, then quickly look back at me, smiling.

"You can borrow some of our clothes for a while, then we can all go shopping later this week." Zatanna says, M'gann nodding her approval while giving me a large smile.

I look back down at the floor, not wanting them to see the moisture from my gratitude that quickly gathers in my eyes. They will never know how much their willing kindness and easy smiles mean to me. It's felt like an eternity since anyone has treated me like I was a functioning human being, and I am more grateful for their acts of kindness then they will ever realize.


	4. Discovering the Impossible

Thanks to everyone who commented on my story! I have reread the first chapters and noticed the things that I needed to change, but I'll do that later. Sorry it's been a while. I had written half of this chapter when my computer started to fritz and then it just randomly restarted, losing everything I had been working on, then my dad had to take my computer on a business trip so I didn't have it for another week, and then with midterms coming up and all the craziness of school, this has kinda been put on the back burner. But here I am now! J I had been thinking about giving Paige a superpower, but I'm not quite sure how I fell about it, so give me a comment and I'll take into consideration what y'all say.

TUS CH 4: Initiation

Walking down the darkened hallway, I listen as M'gann and Zatanna talk about the vague information Batman had given the Team, content with just listening. A few times they try to involve me in the conversation, but, still coming to terms of the events of the past few days, I only give quiet, one-worded responses back. They seem to understand that I'm not in the talking mood, but continue to try and keep me included in their conversation anyway.

As we pass by some doors on our way down the hall, Zatanna darts into one, quickly emerging with a tee-shirt in hand a second later. She hands it to me.

"Here's this for now," she says, "I can lend you some more stuff later when you're more settled in, but I think a clean shirt should help get rid of the rest of Wolf's house warming present," she smiles.

I look down at the shirt in my hand before I look back up at Zatanna. "Thank you," I say quietly.

"No problem!" She says, "I have a stash of extra clothes here for the days I need to get away from my dad and his endless pestering. Sometimes I'm surprised he lets me leave the house," she sighs in mild exasperation while sharing a look with M'gann.

An unwanted jolt of sadness and jealousy shoots through me. Having my dad, even if he was unreasonably overprotective, would have been a blessing compared to what I have now.

Trying to shove this thought away brings another to my attention. Zatanna's not going to have her dad for long, if I remember correctly. I can't change this fact, it might disrupt the time stream or something, but I know the feeling of losing a loved one, and I can't just sit by and watch as Zatanna loses hers without giving some sort of warning.  
Bringing my hand up, I almost place it on her arm to get her attention. I stop myself before I do, but she saw it, and now both her eyes, and M'gann's, are staring at me quizzically.

"I um…maybe you could…uh…" I mumble, trying to organize my frenzied thoughts, "…I think you should try and…spend more…time…with…him." I finish slowly, knowing that my words will hardly make sense to either of them, but hoping Zatanna would see the honesty in my words, and take them to heart.

But she only looks at me, confused yet smiling, and says, "I'm with my dad almost every moment of the day, why would I want to spend _more_ time with him?"

I look back down at my shoes, and give a little shrug. There's no good way to answer that question without more arising, so I stay quiet.

Zatanna and M'gann give each other another look, then shrug and continue down the hall, forcing me to walk quickly in order to catch up.  
Just a few doors down from Zatanna's room, the girls stop at another one. It looks the same as all the others we've passed, so I look up at M'gann, waiting for an explanation.

"This is your room!" She squeaks excitedly. "Mine's two doors down, and the boys' are at the end of the hall. Why don't you go in and change really quick, then Zatanna and I can show you around?!" She asks.

I smile slightly and give a shallow nod. Turning, I make my way into the bedroom. Once I figure out the door and make my way inside, I close my eyes and take a breath. I hadn't expected such a response from everyone, especially Wolf and Sphere, and it's sucking up most of my mental energy. I need a minute to re-orient myself.  
After another breath, I shake my head to get rid of the dark thoughts that I can fell trying to emerge now that I have a moment of peace, and quickly change my shirt. Throwing the dirty one on the bed, I take a quick moment to look around.  
There's a door that I assume is a closet to my left, a bed with a green comforter in front of me, a brown rug on the floor, and a nightstand with a brown lamp sitting next to the bed. Very plain and practical, giving the intent that the one who would move into the room would decorate it.  
Taking one last breath, I turn and step back through the door to the two superheroes waiting for me.

We continue on M'gann's tour, seeing a lot of things that I actually recognize, and finally end up back in the main room. The boys are watching a movie and are spread in various positions on the couch and floor, while Artemis sits on a barstool by the table and tweaks with her bow. Zatanna excuses herself to go and talk with Artemis, and M'gann makes her way to the kitchen, motioning for me to follow. Surprised at the invitation, yet glad I wouldn't have to suffer the awkwardness of standing alone until someone noticed me, I follow her.

Stepping into the brightly lit room, I duck when I see a bag of sugar quickly floating towards my head. The bag continues on its' course, spilling a trail of sugar on me in the process. M'gann turns to catch the bag, seeing my crouched position, and lets out a little giggle.

"Sorry," she says, "the Team is used to my abilities by now, and sometimes I forget that others aren't."

I slowly get up from my crouch, eyeing the bag of sugar as if it might jump out of her hands and attack me on its' own. M'gann quickly turns back to what she was doing while waving me over.

"I'm making cookies and thought you would like to chat in here instead of sitting with the boys," she says, "they can be kind of…intimidating at first. But once you get to know them, they'll treat you like family. They did for me, and my first few days were…hard." She says, giving me an encouraging smile over her shoulder.

I give a shy one in return and make my way over the opposite side of the island where M'gann is stirring ingredients into a large bowl.

"How can I help?" I ask quietly. It seems that today I can barely lift my volume above 'library', but M'gann doesn't seem to mind. She points without looking up from the cookbook floating beside her.

"Could you turn on the oven for me and then grab the chocolate chips in that far cupboard?" She asks.

I give her a look, which she sees, and gives me a sheepish smile. We both know she could do those tasks with barely a thought.

"Well you wanted to help," she says.

Rolling my eyes but giving a small smile, I make my way over to the oven. After setting the temperature, I start to walk over to the cupboards in my search for the chocolate chips, but before I get there, I feel my feet slip out from under me. With an undignified squeal of surprise, I instinctively try to reach out for something to hold onto, but end up grasping air.

I land on my butt with a loud ' _thump'_ followed by a groan. I haven't fallen like this in a while, and my appreciation for balance grows. My appreciation for gravity though, does not.

M'gann lets out a little gasp and quickly floats over to me. The feeling in my butt has caught up with my brain, and I lean forward as I try to relieve some of the pressure from my bruised tailbone, rubbing the area in the hopes that it will ease some of the pain.

"Sorry!" M'gann says, "Wally was in here earlier and made a mess, I told him to clean up _everything_ , but he must have missed a spot." She says while reaching a hand down for me to take.

I look up at M'gann with-what I hope is-a look of gratitude, and take the offered hand. My small, cold one wraps around her warm, green hand, and for a moment I feel as if my energy is drained out of me, feeling as if I can hardly hold myself upright, but the moment passes as quickly as it comes, and with M'gann's help, I'm quickly placed back on my feet.

M'gann gives her hand a momentary glance, then shrugs and floats back to her mixing bowl and recipe book. I give my butt one more rub, then limp my way over to the cupboards. After looking around in each cupboard for several minutes, I let out a sigh of defeat and look back over at M'gann.

"Where did you say the chocolate chips were?" I quietly ask.

Without glancing up from her mixing bowl, M'gann points up at the top shelf of the cupboard I'm standing in front of.

"Should be up there somewhere." She says distractedly.

I look up at the top shelves again, and this time I can see the corner of a bag sticking over the edge. Assuming it's the bag I need, I try reaching for it. Unfortunately for me, I was cursed with the 'fun sized' genes, and can barely scrape the bottom of the shelf. Determined not to have to go out of the kitchen and grab a chair in front of everyone, I stand on my tip-toes and lean against the bottom shelving to keep me steady as I reach for the corner of the yellow bag again.  
The tips of my fingers brush the yellow plastic, but it's still not enough for me to fully grab. Narrowing my eyes at the bag, I stare at it in annoyance as I once again reach for it with a thought that if I had M'gann's powers, this would be so much easier.

The next few seconds happened so fast, I could only _really_ process them later when I was alone and could focus on those few defining moments.

Something in my brain snaps together so suddenly that I scream at the forcefulness of it and fall to my knees. The ringing in my ears is back, but I can faintly hear M'gann calling my name _._

 _'If only my head would stop spinning, then I could tell her that I'm OK.' Is_ my only coherent thought before a tidal-wave of pain overcomes me, shattering my thoughts to pieces. Spots spread across my vision, then everything turns black.

I can feel the kitchen tile under me, its' cold seeping into my skin, spreading it down my side.  
 _'I must have fallen over.'_ Is the first thought that fully forms when I become aware of my surroundings.

The next thing I notice is the silence. I can hear the shifting of agitated bodies, yet none say a word. This brings sudden and unrelated flashbacks to the forefront of my mind, and along with it comes the fear that I dread.  
I force my eyes open, blinking rapidly up at the ceiling, my brain trying to make sense of the scene in front of me.

Things float in the air.

A spoon covered in cookiedough glides past me slowly, as if suspended on a string and pulled along by a ghost. The spoon is not the only thing floating though. M'gann's cookbook is lightly banging against a lightbulb above me, and some eggs hang randomly through the air as well.  
Still blinking, I slowly sit up, trying to understand the images that are being sent to my brain. It's then that I notice the others that are staring just as intently at the room as I am. Kaldur is the first to recover.

"M'gann, what is the meaning of this?" He asks with only slight emotion in his voice.

"It's not me," she whispers back.

The others on the Team look at her in surprise. The next moment, my head gives an almighty throb, resulting in me clutching my head and giving a low moan. The attention is now solely focused on me.

I can feel some of them shift in anger, while others are more surprised, but I could care less as another throb pounds against my skull. I bring my knees up to my chest and place my forehead on top of them, pressing my hands against my temples. I breath slowly in through my nose, and out through my mouth, trying to force the headache away. Someone moves to my side, but I'm in too much pain to care. That someone places a hand on my shoulder, and I automatically flinch at the unexpected contact. The hand hesitates for a moment, then re-places it's self again. I don't flinch too hard this time. Kaldur's voice manifests from beside me.

"Robin, call Batman. Tell him it's an emergency. Zatanna, go to the medbay and get a bed ready. Kid Flash, go with her and get something that will…reduce Paige's symptoms. The rest of you, please leave the kitchen." He says in a 'no-nonsense' tone.

Some leave to do as they are told, the others hesitate a moment before following them. I'm still trying to focus on my breathing, but Kaldur's hand has disappeared from my shoulder, and both have found their way to my own hands that are still placed firmly on either side of my head. He slowly pulls them away with little resistance, and gently pulls my head up.

"Paige," He says.

I don't respond. My eyes had shut when I had put my head against my knee, and I have no desire to open them again. Sitting on my bruised tailbone is making it throb, my head continues to pound, and sharp kitchen objects are floating around the room, and I have a sneaking suspicion that all of it is somehow my fault.

"Paige," He says again, "I'm going to give you something that might help with your…discomfort. Will you please give me your arm?" He asks.

The pounding has increased in tempo and I can hardly keep myself in a sitting position. My resolve crumbles at the promise of relief, and I slowly extend one of my arms for Kaldur to use. There's some whispered conversation, then a sharp sting of a needle in the crook of my elbow. _'I wonder why they didn't disinfect my arm before they stabbed me with the needle,'_ is the last random thought that flutters through my mind before my limbs become heavy and I feel someone slip their arms under my legs and back, lifting me in the air and allowing drugged darkness to sooth my tired brain.


	5. Powers

Well, what a wonderful amount of comments J I can't explain enough how those nice words keep me motivated to write this story. I'm especially grateful for DieForPie and her thoughtful comments, they gave me a boost when I really needed one.  
Happy Holidays everyone! It's Xmas break so I was hoping that I would get more writing done…you can guess how that turned out... Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! Have a happy new year everyone!  
(PS; I try and switch the character's names from their alias's to their normal names depending on the mood of the scene. FE: A fighting or intense scene; Robin, Aqualad, Miss M, Kid Flash, etc,  
FE: Hanging out or casual scene; Kaldur, M'gann, Wally, etc. sorry if you don't like the switches, but I'm the one typing.)

I don't own YJ, or anything else that you recognize, but I do own my character, so please ask before borrowing.

TUS CH 5: I Hate Hospital Beds

You know the sound of mechanical beeping and hushed voices have become too common in your life when you find them to be familiar, even when still mostly unconscious.

Since I have become quite adept at waking up in unrecognizable places, usually followed with haunting memories and concluding with a weird or traumatic experience, my brain automatically tries to rationalize the past few days as being one huge, drug induced dream. Sadly, the loud voice of Wally breaks through the cottonballs that have been shoved up my ears, ending my hopes mid-thought.

Even though I can hear the muffled sounds of the Team around me, the drugs they used continue to try and drag me back down into a comforting darkness. I resist the pull, focusing on the voices that I can hear, hoping that their conversation will help me regain some coherency.

"-can't base any diagnosis while she is still unconscious. Her newfound mental defenses are making it difficult to keep a heart monitor on her, let alone try a brain scan," Says the un-ruffled voice of Batman.

Despite his tone, I'm surprised to find myself relieved that he's here. Whatever's wrong with me, I'm sure he can fix it.

"She is waking," Says Martian Manhunter.

Any volume in the room ceases, leaving the heart monitor to send out obnoxious beeps into the quiet room. I feel a presence shift beside me, then there's a hand on my forehead - and all of a sudden the cottonballs are gone and I find the energy to open my eyelids. The hand is removed as I'm testing out my corneas, and things start coming into focus. My first main concern is that a few of the Justice League are now scattered throughout the medbay, along with most of the Team.

Batman is the first to speak.

"What happened?" He asks in that charming way of his.

Blinking, I search my brain for the answer to his blunt question. I remember the tour M'gann and Zatanna gave me. I also remember trying to make cookies with M'gann. Then there was pain in my head and things were floating. I don't remember what happened after that. I tell Batman as much.

"She fell," M'gann says before Batman can respond, "she slipped in the kitchen and I helped her stand back up. When I touched her hand I felt something, but I thought I had imagined it, but then she screamed and things started to shake and then she fainted and everything started floating and—" M'gann rambles, looking as if she's on the brink of tears. She only stops when Martian Manhunter puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. M'gann looks down and blinks back her tears, and for a horrible moment, I think that I have lost one of the only people who I could have become friends with. But then she brings her head back up, catching my eye. She gives me a wobbly smile, and I'm relieved to realize that she wasn't crying because she thought she was going to get in trouble, she was crying because she was afraid that I had been hurt, and probably thinking it was her fault too.  
I give a little smile back, hoping it would show her that I was ok. Relief sparks in her eyes.

The moment I start to relax with the knowledge that M'gann doesn't blame me, the few things in the room that had been hovering in my peripheral vision float back down to their original spots. I flinch at the clatter some of the surgical instruments make. I hadn't even noticed they were there, but now that nothing is floating anymore, something in the back of my brain 'clicks' again, and suddenly, I'm exhausted. I can barely keep my eyes open. My head gently falls back onto the headboard behind me, my entire body slumping. I sigh, my eyelids fighting against my willpower to stay awake. And of course, Batman notices.

"Stay awake Paige. We still have some tests we need to get done."

I blink again in answer, but I don't have the strength to open my mouth for a proper response. I hear some of the members of the Justice League start to speak to each-other in low voices, but Wally is the one who catches my attention. He had been slowly making his way through the crowd, and was now at the side of my bed. He says something to Batman, who says something in return, then suddenly, Wally's freckled face is all I can see. Contrary to his usual self, he looks serious and worried rather than wearing his trademark smirk or easy grin.

"Hey Paige," He says quietly, "I'm gonna lay you down on the table over there, ok? We need to do a scan of your brain to see what might have happened to you earlier."

I give a slight nod in acceptance. I am probably more freaked out about what happened then anyone else in this room. If a brain scan could help solve whatever anomaly I created, then I was more than willing to lie still for a while so they could fix me.

With a smile that is meant to be encouraging, Wally places one of his hands under my knees, while the other takes my own hand and flings it over his shoulder. Before he lets go of my hand completely, that strange tingling feeling goes through me again, and black spots dance across my vision as most of my remaining energy disappears.

The moment is over just as quickly as the first time, but the energy that comes flooding back into me is ten times stronger than if I had drunk a whole pot of coffee and then a six pack of RedBull. It feels like my teeth are buzzing together. My body almost 'hums' with the amount of energy I feel I have.

My eyes snap open, my body tensing at the sudden change in energy levels. I look around the room, and most of the people in here don't seem to have noticed anything different. But how could they not!? I can almost _see_ the particles in the air as they move around in spontaneous patterns, the colors on the superheroes costumes seem more vibrant then they did moments ago, and the want to move around overcomes any other rational thought that might have surfaced. I look at Wally, who stands frozen next to me. His eyes meet mine, and I see them widen in understanding before I glance away again. I hear his whispered exclamation of "Oh crap," beside me, and then I'm standing on my own. I don't remember how I got to this point, but it hardly seems relevant. The want to move has turned into a _need_.

Picking up one foot with the intent on walking over to M'gann to comfort her, who still looks upset, I feel my legs move on their own underneath me.

 _'Oh shi-'_ Is the only thing my brain starts to process before I'm hurtled across the room at an impossible speed. I feel the wind rush by my ears, and items bounce off my arms as I pass them, most likely leaving bruises in their wake.

Panicking, and in an effort to not hit anyone, I instinctively lean to where the door to the medbay should be, hoping that I'm going in the right direction.  
Startled faces flash by me, their expressions registering in my brain seconds after I've passed them. If I wasn't so confused right now, then I probably would have found this situation hilarious; me - startling _superheroes_. But currently, I'm mentally screaming inside, trying to force my legs to stop moving. Nothing I do works.

Thankfully, from what I can see, the medbay door has been left open, giving me a clear path out. I'm passed the door in under a second, and soon, I'm at the other end of the living room. I shriek as I see the wall quickly approaching, and I bank hard to the left in hopes that I miss it.

I haven't been able to process much in the last few hours, but trying to avoid walls at this speed isn't helping, so, with the little control over my body that I have, I lean my body to the left so that I'm going in a circle along the outer walls of the room. I'm lucky that there isn't much for decoration in the mountain, because I'm able to keep this up without tripping or swerving for anything.

Now that _that_ hurdle is not in the forefront of my mind, I try to find a way to stop. The only thing that comes to me is swerving into a wall and hoping the impact nocks me out. I don't like the idea one bit.

Suddenly, there is a blur of yellow and red at my side. The Flash and Kid Flash materialize out of it, following me around the room at the same pace. Tears are streaming out my eyes and sliding into my hair because of the constant gust of wind blasting me, and my breathing is so labored from the running  
\- and the panicking -, that I can't say a word to either of them.

"Paige!" Kid Flash yells over the wind, which has now tripled in intensity because of the other two speedsters, "Hold on! We'll slow you down!"

I nod in acknowledgement, a whimper escaping with it.

Kid Flash moves to my right side, narrowly missing the walls as he passes them, and Flash moves closer to my right. Once they are steady, they each take one of my arms, grasping tightly.

"We have to slow down gradually so that your body reacts naturally to the stop." Flash calls above the noise.

I nod again, not fully understanding, but willing to try anything at this point. My shoes are getting uncomfortable, the heat rising with every lap I take around the cave, and the energy that I had has dissipated significantly, forcing me to breath harder while having to focus more on my route so that I don't crash into either a wall, or one of the Flashes.

Slowly, the superheroes start to decrease their speed, and because of the vice-like grips they both have on my arms, I start to as well.  
Eventually, with the help of the two supers, my legs slow until, finally, I'm stopped.

Gasping for breath, I realize that the only reason I'm still standing is because the two speedsters continue to hold my arms. I'm glad for this, because I fear that if they weren't, I would start running again.

My legs shake, but this time it's from exhaustion, not sudden amounts of energy. My neck is struggling to hold my head up, so I allow it to fall forward onto my chest. Because of this, I'm able to see what's been left of my shoes. The once black and white converse have been morphed into a melted version of what they used to be. The soles under me are hot, some of the plastic dripping off the sides and sliding onto the concrete floor from the heat, the laces are so singed, it looks like there one tug away from snapping off completely, and the fabric on the shoes are peeling off along all the edges.

I'm tugged away from analyzing my shoes the sound of voices. Slowly, I bring my head up enough to see the others running into the room, various expressions on their faces. Before any of the Team can reach me, Batman strides through the crowd, Martian Manhunter following close behind him.  
His tall form walks up to me, blocking most of my vision of anything else. I struggle to look him in the eye, but I'm determined to do so. So, slowly, I force my neck to obey my mental commands, and inch my way up. When I finally reach the spot where his eyes should be, I'm met with the unyielding white and black of his mask; I can't see much from this, but I can sense that he's more concerned than he is mad, even though he gives no visible cues to such. This unintentionally brings the moisture back into my eyes. I blink hard. They refuse to dissipate, but I won't let them fall either.

Batman stands there for a moment, assessing me. The rest of the room is silent as he does this, I can sense them watching us from their spots across the room, but I keep my eyes on Batman, hoping he'll see whatever he's looking for.  
Suddenly, he pulls something out of his belt and closes the distance between us in a stride. He lifts up my arm - with Kid Flash still attached - and rotates it until my palm is facing upwards. Grabbing a finger, and with a motion so fast I hardly register it, something sharp pricks my finger, a bead of red bubbling to the surface. I flinch at the sudden movement and the pain it creates, but I don't protest or pull my hand away. Batman brings out another thing from his belt, and holds it up to my finger. It looks like a microscope slide, but the moment it touches the red liquid, it quickly seeps up into the slide, getting more from the small puncture then I would have originally thought possible.

Once he's collected enough, Batman releases my hand, letting it drop back to my side.

"I'll analyze this in the medbay. Kid Flash, bring Paige and give her one of your energy bars, she's going to need it. The rest of you," He says, addressing the room, "leave." He says bluntly.

The few from the Justice League that are in the cave shrug to eachother and head for the Zeta Tubes, probably knowing that arguing with Batman was pointless. Black Canary and Red Tornado, who I hadn't noticed before, head in the opposite directions, probably to their living spaces that are somewhere in the mountain. Flash, who still has a hold on my arm, catches Batman's eye, silently asking him something. Batman gives him a slight nod, then Flash is slowly letting go of my arm, watching me cautiously as he does so. When I don't do anything earth-shattering, he gives Batman a nod, then heads in the direction of the Zeta Tube with the others. Batman heads for the hallway that will lead him back to the medbay, and Kid Flash takes that as his que to pick me up - bridal style. I don't have the energy to argue, or keep my head up at this angle for that matter, so, with embarrassment, I lean my head against his shoulder, yet I refuse to close my eyes. I can feel him chuckle as he starts walking.

"What an interesting development," He says cryptically, but I can hear the grin in his voice.  
I don't say anything, mostly because I'm incapable of doing so, but also because I'm sick and tired of feeling like an invalid that has no control over my body, I'm not in the mood to respond. Twice in one day, something has gone wrong, and it's been because of me, yet I had no intention – or knowledge! – of what it was that I was doing.

With that, Wally passes the archway for the hallway that leads to the medbay. I catch glimpses of some of the Team looking out from their hiding places, watching with interest as we pass. I expect they'll follow us into the medbay, their curiosity is probably outranking any warning of self-preservation from Batman.

Wally enters the room and heads for the bed that I had woken up on only _minutes_ ago. From the corner of my eye, I can see Batman typing furiously on a holo-computer a few yards away. Strands of DNA rotate slowly on the screen, pieces of which randomly break off and replace themselves, while others seem to grow or shrink. None of it makes any sense to me, to I look away from the screen, and over at the others who have all filed into the room, just like I thought they would.

After glancing at me, Robin, Kaldur, and Wally walk over to the computer that Batman types on, standing off to the side, but obviously watching whatever is being played on the screen. Conner and Artemis move to the opposite side, sitting on the bed on my right, neither making eye-contact with me, but not acting as menacing as usual. M'gann and Zatanna rush over to my bed, each of them talking over the other, but both wanting to know if I'm ok. Before they can get very close, Batman's voice stops all movement in the room.

"Don't touch her," He says.

Everyone turns their head to look at the man in black, confused at his hard tone. He ignores them, instead looking down at where I lay across from him.

"Why?" Zatanna asks before she can stop herself.

Batman glances up at the question, then focuses back on me, looking as if he's considering what he's going to say.  
Finally, he speaks, but addresses me.

"Paige, from what I can tell, your DNA structure has undergone a change in the past few days, probably due to the…circumstances of your arrival." He says.

Panic starts to creep back into my chest, forcing me to stop for a moment and focus on getting my words past my throat.

"What change?" I manage to get out. The alarm in my voice makes everyone look between me, and the rotating picture of DNA that still covers the holo-computer.

Batman is silent for a moment, which gives Wally the chance to interrupt.

"Wow! Dude, that's awesome!" He says to the computer screen that he's still standing next to. Spinning, he faces me with a grin and says, "Your molecular structure can change forms into the DNA of any other who shows different traits from that of the average human!"

I stare at him. So does Batman, but it's more because of the fact that he had been interrupted. Wally notices the blank stares and shifts into a more B-in-chemistry-friendly way of speaking.

"Whoever you physically contact, who has substantial variations in their own DNA, you can mimic their powers." He says with a little less enthusiasm.

"Oh." Is all I say. What _can_ I say? There is no correct response for what's still trying to process in my head, so I just don't. The others though, do have something to say.

"So when I helped Paige stand up in the kitchen, because she touched my hand, she was able to mimic my powers?" Asks M'gann.

"Yes," Batman says, taking over, "but only for short amounts of time, and only with people who have something different in their DNA. For example, alien physiology is much more complex than humans, and Kid Flash has his added super-speed in his. Your body somehow reads these changes, and then molds most of its own DNA into a copy of the other's. Eventually, your body runs out of the energy it needs to keep the process active, and reverts back into its original form." He says, his tone not betraying much.

I stare at him, my energy-deprived brain taking longer than it should have to process and analyze what's been said. Kaldur though, seems to be right on track, and asks Batman a question.

"When Paige first arrived, Wolf pushed her down and I helped her stand back up. If I am another species, why did these newfound powers not manifest themselves when I touched her hand?" He asks with confusion.

Batman re-directs his attention.

"I'm not sure. Nothing like this has ever been seen before, and my guess would be that Paige's body needed time to adjust before taking full effect, or something triggered the first change. We'll discover more when Paige has more time to practice her new powers." He says.

Something desperately presses against my mind, "Will I ever be able to touch anyone again?" I ask quietly, but the sound of my voice gains the attention of the room.

"I'm not sure," He says, "I will look into this more thoroughly when I get back to the Cave, but for right now, I would suggest you don't."  
I see Robin glance at Conner, probably guessing what Batman is fearing. His voice brings me back to the present.

"Although you only have a hold on these powers for minutes, I suspect that with time and practice, you will be able to increase your stamina and energy to hold onto them for longer, or even be able to repel the change when you want to." He says, probably in his own way of trying to comfort me.

I nod, showing him that I understand, and shift my head so that I'm staring up at the ceiling, too tired and discouraged to really focus anymore.

The silence in the room only stretches for a moment before Batman is telling the others to leave so that I can rest. He tells Wally and Kaldur to stay behind for reasons that I don't care about anymore. Zatanna pats my knee, which is covered by my jeans, and slowly walks out of the room. The others give me varying looks of sympathy or curiosity before disappearing through the door as well. Wally places something on the table next to my head, and follows the others. I can hear Batman and Kaldur speaking over by the computer, but I don't care anymore.

With the remaining adrenaline leaving my system, and with the newest bomb that's been thrown into my life, I figure that are no more reasons for me to stay awake.

Closing my eyes, I drift off in yet another hospital bed for the second time in a day.


	6. TUS CH 6: Girls Day

I have no excuses. Thank you for all the comments and follows tho! I didn't feel inspired after the last chapter, not really knowing where to go from there. This is a filler so later I can get to the good stuff without having to address the mundane things. Hopefully this turns out ok.

*Shpeal of 'I don't own anything but my character' I know it's early, but if someone would be interested in doing some fanart, I would not be apposed ;)

TUS CH 6: Girls Day

Imagine what I said before about waking up in hospital beds. Ok, great. Now, imagine waking up after (yet another!) life-altering moment. It's not only getting annoyingly normal; it's also mentally and physically exhausting. Add on some new and unwanted powers to the mix, and you might have an _idea_ on how my mood is right now.

That's how I ended up with all the girls of the Team, shopping. Yup. _Shopping_.

After waking up in my bed-excuse me, hospital bed- M'gann had ushered me off to breakfast. She had gone all out, saying that she still felt bad about my 'incident' and also that she had wanted to make me an 'official first-day/welcome to the Team' breakfast. The only other people there to 'welcome' me though were Zatanna and Artemis, the boys were out and about apparently. Zatanna and M'gann made most of the conversation at breakfast, with a surprising amount of few-worded answers coming from Artemis. I tried to keep up with the conversation, and added my two-bits whenever encouraged, but mostly I just listened. It was nice to take my mind off of all my problems and talk about other people's lives for a change.

After breakfast, the girls surprised me, yet again, with a declaration that we were all going to go shopping.

"Not only does Paige need a whole new wardrobe," said a cheery M'gann, "but I think it's about time we had a 'girl's day'!"

Not wanting to ruin M'gann's mood or seem ungrateful, I put on a smile (or I tried to, I'm not sure how it came out) and tried to mentally prepare myself for the next few hours. I was still kinda tired from my exploits from yesterday, while also coming to terms of finding out about my 'powers' after being transported to a cartoon world that shouldn't exist.

I could tell Artemis wasn't thrilled either, but she didn't voice a single complaint as we made our way to the bioship. She even surprised me with loaning me a pair of her shoes, since mine looked about ready to combust at any moment. I could tell she was trying, and I was grateful for it. I had enough on my plate as it was, which Artemis seemed to realize, and was trying to make amends for earlier.

Fast-forward to the present, and here I am with an armful of bags, the contents of which I wasn't quite sure of. M'gann and Zatanna had picked out most of the clothes, then thrown them to me to be tried on. If it fit, usually we bought it, which was another thing; I had no idea where the money was coming from. When I asked about it, Zatanna simply smiled and said 'the Bat provides' then shoved some dresses at me to try on, ending my questioning.

Most of the things the girls picked out were too 'frilly' for my tastes, and I was actually able to persuade them on not buying a good amount of things. Some items were "Not up for debate" though. They forced me into some summer dresses and camisoles which ended up in the bags I'm now carrying. A few hours in, Zatanna and M'gann seemed to notice that I leaned more with Artemis towards the 't-shirt and jeans' section, and finally let me roam free in my more natural domain. After, we went to the necessities store for undies, bathroom things, and makeup. Finally, with all of us carrying armfuls of bags, we made it back to the Cave.

The deemed 'girl's day' doesn't end there though. Once everything is put away, we venture into the kitchen to start on dinner.

"What's your favorite, Paige?" says Zatanna while looking at me expectantly.

I look up, surprised. "Oh, I'm good. Whatever you guys feel like is fine with me."

"No really," says M'gann, "We want to know more about you. We hardly talked during our shopping trip, let's try to get to know each other some more!" she says as she smiles at me.

My heart starts to beat harder in my chest. I haven't told them anything about my family, and trying to avoid that would be impossible. I also had the feeling that if I gave them some information about my life, it would help ease some of the awkward tension that had a tendency to stick around. I wasn't at all excited about what was to come though.

"Well," I say after a moment, "My favorite would have to be an Italian pasta that my mom used to make."

"Great! What do we need to get it started?" asks M'gann.

I list off the things we need and everyone starts chopping things. Then the dreaded questions start.

"Where did your mom learn this recipe?" asks Zatanna.

"She, uh, lived in Italy for a while when she was younger. She wanted to be a cook." I say.

"What does she do now?" asks Zatanna again.

I pause in my cutting, blaming the onions for my smarting eyes. "She was a stay at home mom, but was starting to take classes in cooking again. She passed away before she could finish her courses though." I try and say as emotionlessly as I can. It's difficult.

The sounds of preparing food quiet. I pretend not to notice and continue chopping my onions.

"Paige," M'gann says, "we're so sorry." She leans over and starts to put a comforting hand on my arm. I move it away before she can make contact though. We had been carful all day to making sure I didn't accidently touch someone with powers, I wasn't about to lose that control now.  
She seems to remember my 'condition' and pulls her hand away as well, but tries to make up for it by giving me a 'consoling' look.

I swallow my distaste at the look and give her a small smile and shrug in return.

"My dad and brother died in the same accident. Batman found me a week later and then found out about my 'knowledge'. He offered me a place on the team, and now here I am." I say all of this without looking at any of them. I don't like looking at the pity that's always directed at me.

"Oh, Paige," I hear M'gann whisper.

"We're so sorry," says Zatanna.

"This happened a week ago?" says the not-so-hostile voice of Artemis.

I nod at her question, my eyes never leaving the well-minced onion pieces as I continue to chop them.

I know I had to tell them, too many unexplained questions would have come later and I would rather get it all over with now, but I hate the tense silence that I have created, so I try and fix it.

"It's ok," I say, "they…" I can't think of how to finish that sentence. "…you guys have been very nice and welcoming. It's good to know that I can still have nice days and can make new friends." I say as I try to look up and give them all a reassuring smile. It doesn't feel as convincing as I try to make it, but apparently it's a signal for the other girls to drop what they are doing, and come over to me.

I'm so surprised that I freeze where I stand and watch as they start to circle around me. Artemis shocks me by putting a hand on my arm and giving me a little nod. Zatanna and M'gann place their hands on my sleeved shoulders, their equivalent of a hug.

"Well," says Zatanna, "I'm glad Batman found you and made you a part of the Team." She says and M'gann agrees with her.

The moment is touching and I know that we've all made a step toward a better friendship, but as the seconds drag on the more uncomfortable I start to feel. I'm saved from the awkwardness when the water for the pasta starts to boil over the pot, breaking the moment and changing it for a more light-hearted one with laughter and stories about the worst things M'gann has ever cooked.

Soon the food is ready and the boys appear from nowhere when M'gann calls them to dinner.  
Everyone grabs heaping bowls and takes them over to the couches. There's a big coffee table there were everyone seems to sit and eat.

I find myself seated next to Kaldur and Zatanna. I haven't talked to Kaldur much, but he's insanely polite and asks about my first day as an official part of the Team. He doesn't mention my 'episodes' from yesterday, and for that I am extremely grateful. His voice is nice to listen to, and I find myself actually enjoying the night. Robin and Wally are an endless source of entertainment, and the rest of the Team seems to make it their mission to talk to me. Even Conner thanked me for the pasta.

After dinner everyone went their separate ways. I went to help do the dishes, but she said they had a deal with the boys; the girls cook and the boys clean up.

After saying goodnight to the group, I made my way down to my room. As I slipped on a teeshirt and some shorts, I realized this would be my first time in a real bed at the Cave.

With a breathless chuckle, I slipped under the plain covers, and let my tired mind drift off to sleep.


End file.
